The present disclosure relates generally to test systems, and more particularly to a system and method for testing electrical devices requiring a variety of test signals.
Manufacturers of electrical/electronic devices such as integrated circuits, radio frequency (RF) circuit devices, printed circuit boards, and other circuits, typically use automatic test equipment (ATE) or similar other test systems to test the devices during the production process, preferably before they are installed by a user. The test systems are generally configured to apply a test signal to the device and measure its response. A device under test (DUT) is typically mounted on a test board, which in turn is secured to a test head. Depending on the size of the test system, the test head may include several thousand electrical connectors for electrically coupling the test system to the DUT. Test signals generated by the test system are communicated to the DUT via the test head and the test board. Different DUT's may require a corresponding matching test board. The size, layout and arrangement of the test head may vary by manufacturer but is generally fixed for a particular test system.
Today, many commercially available, advanced, multi-function ATE systems generate several types of test signals for testing various attributes of the DUT. However, many of these test systems are very complex, bulky, often require additional heat removal systems and typically cost several million dollars thereby making them unattractive for use in a cost driven manufacturing environment. In addition, the test systems often lack the flexibility to cost effectively integrate one or more test signals, which may be required to test the DUT but may not be supported by the test system manufacturer. For example, many test systems may not support RF signals and/or high speed digital (HSD) signals which may be required for testing a DUT. It may take the test system manufacturer a longer-than-desirable time period to support the required test signals in the test system, and it may be supported at an unaffordable cost.
In a manufacturing/production line environment, complex and bulky test systems often decrease production efficiency and increase costs since they often require elaborate set up and dismantling procedures. In addition, some of the test systems may not be suitable for use in production areas having limited accessibility and tighter space clearances.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an efficient method and system for testing electrical devices requiring a variety of test signals. Additionally, a need exists to provide an improved technique to cost effectively and timely integrate a required test signal into an existing or legacy test system for testing the DUT. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved test system for testing devices, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.